


Just when you think you're in control

by trilliastra



Series: kid fics! all the kid fics!! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kind of fail Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Uncle!Derek, firefighter!Derek, teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Josh rushes to grab his things and Stiles tries to clean some of the mess on Josh's table, the door opens with a bang and suddenly Derek Hale is running inside, disheveled and clearly upset.</p><p>Stiles would feel sorry for him – and in another situation, he would even stop to admire Derek's perfect body and face – but he crushed a little boy's heart and that's unforgivable.<br/>He stops in front of Stiles. “Is it over?”<br/>“Clearly.”</p><p>-<br/>In which Stiles thinks Derek is the worst uncle when he's, actually, the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just when you think you're in control

“I don't how you did it, Stiles.” Lydia praises, taking a sip of her juice as she watches a little girl explain her experiment. “But good job. No volcanoes this year. That must be a record.”

“Thank you.” He smiles, because a compliment from Principal Lydia comes once every two years and he's going to enjoy the moment. After the 'big volcano disaster' two years ago, which Lydia is never going to let him forget, he decided to do his best and help his students come up with new ideas.

This year's experiments, though, may be the best he ever saw. “Come on, let's check Josh Hale's project. It's awesome.” He guides Lydia towards the excited dark haired kid giving a speech to a group of ten people.

He looks determined and completely comfortable talking in public – which is not actually a surprise. Stiles isn't supposed to pick favorites, but he can't not adore Josh. The kid loves reading and learning, always makes questions and he also seems to love Stiles.

“Hey Mr. Stilinski! I was explaining how I got the results!” Josh waves to Stiles and Lydia

“Go on!” He smiles, Josh nods and keeps telling the group about his project. When the group moves to the next experiment, Stiles claps Josh's back in congratulations. Lydia gives him her brightest smile and Stiles has to bite his lip not to laugh at the way Josh blushes. “Everything going okay?”

He nods. “Yeah, I like talking.” This time Stiles laughs, ruffling Josh's hair. “Mom said my project was the best today!”

“I haven't seen your mom.” Stiles arches one eyebrow, every time Laura comes to the school she makes sure to stop by and talk to him, always making innuendos about Stiles' single life and trying to set him up with her little sister or some other friend.

“She had to go to work. Uncle Derek said he's coming too!” Stiles doesn't really know what happened to Josh's father, he never asked Laura and Josh doesn't talk about him either, but what Stiles does know, is that uncle Derek is Josh's hero. He talks about his uncle all the time, about his sandwiches and his pancakes, how he loves dogs and everything.

Stiles saw Derek around town once or twice, it's hard to miss him – with the whole grumpy, mysterious and kind of hot look. But Stiles knows that type – hot but actually an asshole, and judging by the way Laura always complain about her little brother that 'never spends time at home' and 'asshole has money to buy a Camaro but not to give Josh a regular t-shirt', Derek Hale is not worth anyone's time.

It's a shame, Stiles would really enjoy spending some time with him.

He feels sorry for Josh, the Science Fair is almost ending and Derek probably doesn't even know his nephew is waiting for him. “That's so cool!” Stiles says. “Look, I'm going to see if Lisa needs help. Will you be okay?”

Josh smiles, looking around, and Stiles feels his heart clench. “Sure! Uncle Derek will be here in a minute!”

If Derek Hale ever shows up, Stiles is going to kick his perfect ass so hard.

–

Lisa indeed needed some help, and Stiles – for the love of everything good in the universe – will never understand how she managed to release the spider she was showing to everyone. Fortunately for everybody and especially Stiles – who hates spiders – Lydia, the goddess, helped capture it again.

Disaster averted, Stiles now owes Lydia a weekend in a spa and Josh Hale is still waiting for his uncle to show up.

Stiles doesn't think he ever hated someone as much as he hates Derek Hale. “Hey, is your mom coming to pick you up?” He asks the boy, one hand on his shoulder and trying not to give into the urge to hug him.

“No, uncle Derek was supposed to take me home. You think he's okay?” Josh looks up at Stiles, and for more than Stiles wants to punch Derek in the face – he can't just crush the boy's feelings.

“I'm sure he is just stuck on traffic.” He gives Josh's shoulder a little squeeze. “Hey, why don't you go get your things and I'll call your mom, maybe I could take you out for ice cream?”

It's a bad idea – the worst idea – but the smile Josh gives him is worth every lecture he's going to get from Lydia, his dad and possibly Scott too. “Okay!”

While Josh rushes to gather his things and Stiles tries to clean some of the mess on Josh's table, the door opens with a bang and suddenly Derek Hale is running inside, disheveled and clearly upset.

Stiles would feel sorry for him – and in another situation, he would even stop to admire Derek's perfect body and face – but he crushed a little boy's heart and that's unforgivable.

He stops in front of Stiles. “Is it over already?”

“Clearly.” Stiles hisses, narrowing his eyes. 

“Fuck!” Derek curses, running a hand through his hair. “Where's Josh? Josh Hale, I mean.”

“Getting his things.” Stiles says, and he knows he's being rude. Scott always says he can be the biggest jerk, even without meaning to, but Stiles doesn't care right now. Derek fucking deserves it. “He was waiting for you to come.”

“Fuck, I know.” Derek cries.

The way his voice breaks at the end actually surprises Stiles, but not enough to be polite. “Look, I don't know you, but I don't like when someone makes promises they won't keep. You hurt Josh today, and that was a terrible thing to do.”

“What are you –” Derek tries, but Stiles raises a hand to stop him – a gesture perfected by years of teaching.

“Consider this a warning. If I ever find out that you lied to Josh again, I'm going to tell Laura and I know she won't be happy about it.”

“What?” Derek blinks, and Stiles doesn't know if he's surprised because nobody ever talked to him like that, or because of the threat. “What do you mean by lie again?” Derek steps closer, and Stiles hates the way he flinches. “I never lied to him. I said I was coming, because I was.” He glares, and Stiles never felt so intimidated. Not even by Lydia – and she's the scariest person he knows. “But I had an accident.”

“I heard that excuse before.” Stiles scoffs, surprised by his sudden outburst of bravery – or stupidity, he doesn't know yet. “Try something else.”

“What is your problem.” Derek growls, waving his arm around and – oh, Stiles blinks.

Derek has a cast on his arm – a cast that Stiles apparently failed to see. “Oh. Accident.”

“That's what I said.” He keeps glaring, and Stiles feels himself getting red. He's ready to apologize or maybe run away when Josh comes through the door.

“Uncle Derek! You missed the Fair!”

“I know.” Derek gets on his knees and hugs Josh, lifting him off the floor with just one arm.

Fuck, that shouldn't be so hot.

“I'm so sorry, Josh.” Derek apologizes, and Josh looks at the cast with wide eyes. “I'm okay, it was just my wrist. I will have to make it up to you for today, what do you want to do?”

“Mr. Stilinski and me were going to have some ice cream.”

“Mr. Stilinski and I.” Stiles corrects automatically, and then flinches again at the way Derek is still looking at him. “Why don't you go with your uncle? I'll take you some other day.”

“But I want you to come too!” Josh says, looking at Derek for permission. When Derek nods and Josh redirects his puppy eyes to Stiles, he can't do anything else but agree.

–

It turns out Derek hurt his wrist by falling from a tree when he was trying to rescue a cat. Because Derek is a firefighter.

Stiles coughs to hide a groan while Josh is practically jumping on his seat, making all kinds of questions and forcing Derek to tell stories about his job to Stiles. When Josh himself, starts to narrate his favorite story when Derek had to jump in a lake to save someone from drowning, Stiles has to excuse himself and go to the bathroom to take a deep breath.

He knows there's no turning back when Josh points to his Batman t-shirt and says Derek gave it to him on his Birthday. Now every time he sees Derek around town, he'll remember him as the brave firefighter, rescuing people and cats, but also as the loving uncle, cleaning ice cream from his nephew's face and laughing at Stiles' stupid jokes.

“Thank you for coming with us, Mr. Stilinski.” Josh says, bouncing on his feet. Stiles beams and gives him a high five before Josh runs to wait for Derek in the Camaro.

“I'm sorry.” Stiles says. “I deal with such shitty parents that sometimes I forget not all of them are bad.”

Derek nods, like he understands and Stiles wonders if he's thinking about Josh's dad. “It's okay.” He says, giving Stiles a small smile that makes his insides melt. “It means you're a good teacher.”

It's the best compliment Stiles ever received. It makes him fucking swoon. “I guess I'll see you around.” Derek continues, and Stiles only nods, unable to say anything as Derek steps closer and hands him a napkin. A napkin with a phone number on it. “Or you can just call me and we go out again. Without Josh.”

Fuck, he was right – Derek is dangerous, but Stiles would be lying if he say he didn't like it. “Definitely.” He says, dumbly. Legs almost giving out when Derek leans to kiss his cheek slowly.

“Uncle Derek, you can kiss Mr. Stilinski later! We will be late for Adventure Time!” Josh calls from the Camaro, and Stiles and Derek laugh.

“See you later, Mr. Stilinski.” Derek smirks.

“Oh kinky.” Stiles jokes, shamelessly watching Derek's ass as he walks back to his car. “Bye!” He waves.

Lydia is going to kill him.

So worth it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Kid fic is my favorite thing to read and apparently now it's my favorite thing to write too  
> whatever, I know you guys enjoy this too :)
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> Comments are always welcome!  
> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
